


Sweet Taste of You

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, I'm not used to writing AUs, In a way, M/M, Tumblr request, also, and I don't really read hybrid AUs, but they're all hybrids, but who knows, idk - Freeform, it's canon, its still seventeen, kind of, mingyu has a sweet tooth, request, seriously this was a shot in the dark, so there's that, the8 likes teasing mingyu, they're in the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Everyone knows they're not supposed to touch Mingyu's candy. So why is it disappearing so fast?





	Sweet Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, I'm sorry about this. Really, I never read hybrid AUs, so I was not sure about what I was doing in this pic. Hope you like it, though xx
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

Ok, something that needs to be understood before anything else: Mingyu wasn’t that possessive about material things. He didn’t mind sharing, which was good since he lived with twelve other boys. Twelve other hybrids, of many different species. So he’d learned to share, and never really complained about it. If others took his stuff it meant that he, too, could take stuff from the others. And that was more than enough for him. So he wasn’t that possessive with his things.  
That is… except for his candy. He admits it, he had a sweet tooth. Everyone knew about that. Except their manager. Or, well… he pretended not to know. Because once they’d attempted to keep Mingyu away from his not so secret stash of milk caramel hard candy, and… well the result hadn’t been pretty. They still hadn’t fixed the bathroom doorknob.  
Therefore, there was an unspoken rule around the dorm that no one touched Mingyu’s candy without his authorization. And so, Mingyu was – rightfully, might he add – pissed when he noticed his candy disappearing much faster than it should. So it was totally justifiable that he was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, refusing to go to practice before the culprit admitted to his crimes.  
“Yah, Kim Mingyu, get that tail of yours out of this dorm right this instant.”  
Yelled Jisoo, his fox ears twitching angrily. Mingyu pretended not to hear. He kept on staring at the turned off TV, as if he wasn’t the one being talked to. And then he yelped and hissed, jumping up, when someone pulled his tail.  
“Hey, what the hell?”  
He yelled. Standing behind the couch, a wolfish smile on his lips, was none other then Minghao. Mingyu rolled his eyes. Of course it was him. The dog hybrid loved to annoy him and piss him off. They were constantly discussing, and it often ended with Mingyu chasing the younger boy around, causing their hyungs to giggle and to comment on how the roles were wrong. Minghao was he dog, he should be the one chasing Mingyu.  
“Why are you so pissed, anyways, Mingyu-ah. Its just candy.”  
The dog boy grinned again and Mingyu narrowed his eyes.  
“Oh, you droopy eared bastard…”  
“Oh gods, not again…”  
Muttered Soonyoung, but Mingyu barely registered him.  
“It’s not just candy, it’s my candy!”  
Hissed Mingyu, making Minghao laugh.  
“Then maybe you should take better care of it.”  
“Everyone knows that its mine! I shouldn’t have to take care of it!”  
Mingyu was pissed, and the grin on the other hybrid’s lips wasn’t really helping. He felt like smacking it right out of the other boy’s mouth. Maybe with his own lips, but that really wasn’t that point right now. Minghao may be handsome and cute, with his sharp jaw and soft light brown years, but no one ate Mingyu’s candy and got out of it unscathed.  
“Well, then I guess I can take some more.”  
Said the boy, still smiling. He walked towards the cabinet where Mingyu kept his sweets. Mingyu hissed. The younger stopped in front of the cabinet, hand extended.  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
Hissed the older. Minghao barked a laugh.  
“Watch me.”  
He opened the cabinet, but before his hand could go anywhere near the candy stash he was shoved aside and knocked to the ground by a screaming Mingyu. He yelped, trying to free himself from the boy on top of him, but Mingyu didn’t budge.  
They rolled around, growling and hissing at each other, Mingyu trying to scratch the younger, even though his nails would do little to no damage, and Minghao trying to bite him whenever the rapper’s hand came too close to his face. At some point someone they passed over something soft. The yelp told them they’d just rolled over Jisoo’s tail.  
It didn’t stop them. In fact, they didn’t stop until Minghao finally gave up on trying to stay on top of Mingyu and stopped struggling, only to give Mingyu’s cheek a huge lick when the older looked at him confused about his lack of movement. As soon as Minghao licked the older’s face the cat boy’s eyes widened and he jumped up.  
“Yah, what was that about? What the hell, you’re a dog hybrid, Minghao, not an actual dog!”  
But despite his angry tone and the fact that he was desperately wiping his face, Mingyu’s cheeks had gone pink. He’d rather not think about the reason for this, though, so he just ignored it. Minghao laughed, getting up.  
“Serves you right. Maybe like this you’ll stop being so possessive with your candy.”  
Mingyu huffed.  
“As if. They’re mine, if you want some…”  
Someone cleared their throat. Both, Minghao and Mingyu turned around to see an un-amused Seungcheol staring at them, while Jisoo tended to his hurt tail.  
“Are you two done with your daily dose of fighting?”  
Asked the leader, seeming resigned. He wanted to go to practice as soon as possible, but he was used to the two boys’ bickering. He wondered if it had something to do with the fact that one was a dog hybrid and the other a cat hybrid, but Junhui and Chan seemed to get along just fine, and Minghao never had a problem with Jun, or Mingyu with Chan. So there really wasn’t any plausible explanation to their behaviour. Seungcheol just hoped they solved it soon.  
“Of course not, hyung.” Answered Minghao. Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “We’re done with the morning bickering, though.”  
And with that he walked out, sending Mingyu a little grin. Mingyu hissed and Seungcheol rolled his eyes. Those two…

Mingyu was lying on his bed when someone entered his room. He looked up from his phone to see Minghao standing by his side, a bag on his hand and a soft smile on his lips.  
“What do you want?”  
Muttered Mingyu, annoyed. He still wasn’t over the candy incident. Minghao’s smile grew and he sat next to Mingyu. The older was surprised.  
“I got something for you.”  
Said the younger. Then he proceeded to turn the bag upside down on top of Mingyu. The cat hybrid could do nothing, but stare as piles of his favourite candy fell from the bag. It took a while, but finally the candy stopped falling. Mingyu looked up at Minghao, Mouth agape. Minghao grinned.  
“I felt bad for stealing your candy, so…”  
Mingyu looked at the candy on his bed (and on himself), then at Minghao, then at the candy and back at Minghao. The younger seemed slightly nervous, biting his bottom lip, and Mingyu’s heart skipped a beat.  
“I, I… thank you?”  
Minghao smiled.  
“You’re welcome. Now you cant complain that I steal them.”  
He commented and Mingyu rolled his eyes. He sat up, bringing the candy closer to himself.  
“You gave them to me, they are mine. You can’t take them.”  
Minghao raised and eyebrow and Mingyu smiled. The younger chuckled.  
“I have a special candy for you, also. Though this one you’ll have to come get.”  
Said the boy, and Mingyu’s eyes widened as the singer pursed his lips, showing Mingyu the candy on his mouth. After a second the older blushed, averting his gaze. He could feel his ears twitching in nervousness and embarrassment.  
“Haha, so funny.”  
He deadpanned. His head was a mess and his heart was racing. What was this about? Did Minghao seriously think Mingyu would do that? Did he want Mingyu to do that? No, of course not. Why would he want that? Was he teasing Mingyu? Had he found out about the older’s crush on him? Mingyu was taken from his frantic thoughts by a hand on his chin, forcing him to look up. Minghao was much closer than he’d been. Mingyu could feel the younger’s breath on his lips.  
“Wasn’t a joke.”  
And with that he pressed his lips to Mingyu’s. The older felt his eyes widen before he closed them and started kissing back. He could taste the candy on Minghao’s lips, but despite the sweet taste of caramel he could still feel Minghao’s actual taste. It was surprisingly sweet.  
When they separated, Minghao pushing the candy from him mouth onto Mingyu’s, the younger grinned. Mingyu, still flustered, managed an embarrassed smile.  
“Well, I guess I don’t mind sharing if it’s gonna be like this.”  
He said, acting braver than he felt. Minghao chuckled and kissed him again, effectively shutting him up.


End file.
